Lonely Winter Nights
by Kemo
Summary: Ren x Horo Fanficton  why are you not surprised?  any ways ...  A romantic/funny/dramatic story filled with all the emotions of teh rainbow  I just wanted to see if I still had it in me to write FF at age 22 XD enjoy and please leave some reviews 3


Chapter one:

The Tao stood looking at Horo with slightly annoyed and slightly confused eyes, "don't tell me you are tired already? I haven't been thrusting at you THAT hard." Ren let his kwan dao to rest because he knew Horo couldn't take much more practice.

Horo held his head whining at Ren, "C'monnnn, you have no idea how hard that thing hits do you?" he stood up slowly meeting Ren's gaze.

"Of coarse I don't know _how hard it hits_... I'm not stupid enough to get hit by it, I don't know why you and the others seem to enjoy getting hit by it so much...it's painful.." Ren brought his stance to a more basic casual one and stared at the Usui.

"Let's just head home okay? I bet Yoh is expecting us for dinner by now." Horo brushed himself off and walked towards Ren to guide him to the house.

When both of them arrived they were greeted by a smiling pink haired girl and a very angry looking blonde haired girl yelling, "You're late!"

Horo smiled and patted the back of his head, "Yeah sorry about that we lost track of time."

Anna proceeded to throw manta at Horo's head to prove a point, "Our house isn't a hotel! You don't just walk in and out as you please go live on the street for all I care!" Anna grabbed manta and violently slammed the door.

Horo sighed and whined some more, "Geez now where am I going to go?"

As much as Ren hated the idea of the Usui staying in one of his top quality homes he couldn't bring himself to put anyone out onto the street that was a friend of his... even Horo, "You'll stay with me Horo." Ren walked off in somewhat of a hurry to not hear Horo thanking him or whatever other idiotic thing he would do.

Horo followed quickly, "Really? Thanks!"

Ren rolled his eyes and continued walking. The two got to the hotel that Ren had been staying at and immediately went up to the room. When they entered the room Horo ran all over it exploring, he opened the fridge to find endless amounts of milk, "Uhh, Hey Ren, doesn't your milk ever go bad?"

Ren Growled, "Of coarse milk goes bad it's milk, that is just my daily amount."

Horo jumped back, "DAILY AMOUNT? YOU DRINK THAT MUCH?"

"Well, of coarse Horo, How do you think I am so strong and you're so weak." he said in a calm snickery voice.

A fight would have been started but Ren calmed Horo down, reminding him that he was nice enough to let him stay in the hotel that they weren't going to destroy, and that they could 'duke it out' in a different location the next day.

The two boys agreed and went to go lay down.

Horo scratched his head, "There is only one bed dude, where am I going to sleep?"

Ren shoved his face in a pillow half awake, "I don't care Horo sleep in this bed if you want to it can hold 10 fully grown men just shut up."

Horo felt the luxurious bedding and jumped in obnoxiously, "YAHOOO! Now this is what I call LIVING!"

Ren snapped to his senses, "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP YOU WON'T BE _LIVING_ FOR MUCH LONGER!"

Silence filled the room and after being assured the Tao returned to his rest.

Kemo: well that was a nice chapter

Ren: who the hell are you?

Horo: o.o;;

Kemo: I AM THE NARRATOR! Breaking the forth wall is my specialty

Horo: Oh cool can I have...a coke?

Kemo: it is done poof*

Ren: can I have more milk?

Kemo: NEJJJ you have had your share Tao!

Ren: O_O

Kemo: you will get a pepsi...poof*

Ren: what do I do with this can?

Kemo: ...ANYWAYS time to ask the fans... what do you want in the next episode of ...somthing...

Horo: you don't have a name for your story yet? ...

Kemo: shhhh

Ren: wow left to your own devices you are a terrible narrator...

Kemo: shhh! There isnt another narrator what are you talking about heh heh heh ...

Horo: O.O...

Kemo: wait...I'm...terrible ;-;

Ren: n-no don't cry it's not like that! you just uhhh need some practice...

Kemo: okay I will practice with you and Horo

Horo: *smirk * what exactly will we be...practicing~ in the next chapter

Ren: NO YAOI NO NO NO NO NO

Kemo & Horo: *smile *

Ren: -.-;;

Fan person: YAOI 3

Ren: I will murder you ...

Fan person: meep *runs off *

Kemo: ANYWAYS~ tell us what you want

A: Yaoi

B: Yaoi

C: Horo has a hidden spanish family he doesn't tell Ren about and they come over and have a mexican party in the hotel...

or D: all of the above...

Horo: Or how about E: Me and Ren do eet

Ren: or how about F: F*** you


End file.
